Hardcore Country
by lilmickey2008
Summary: His life was running short, and the woman he loved did not know what was happening to him or his true feelings. He had to confess them before it was too late... MickieXOC
1. Silent Musings

**AN: After a failed attempt at a wrestling story, this is one that I can really get behind. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I have had fun writing it. **

**Chapter One: Silent Musings**

As he sat there on his bed, there was only one question that he could ask himself, and it was repeated over and over again in his mind.

What happened?

No, really what happened? How did you end up in this situation?

17 year old Michael Harris was wondering those same questions as he sat on his window sill looking out the window at the overcast Richmond sky. See, he had a problem that he had on his mind. But all of this stemmed from what happened to his older sister when he was only ten years old. He lived with his older sister Marie, who was taking care of him ever since their parents died. He really did love his sister. She had a friend named Mickie James who was really close to Marie, especially because she had just got out of a really bad marriage a few months eariler. It was not a perfect life, but it was a really good one that he really love, and it was better than nothing at all.

Then everything changed, one fateful day.

He was walking home from school, and when he arrived, that is when he saw a bunch of cop cars in front of his house. Curious, he wandered inside to see what was going on. One cop pulled him to the side, and told him the one thing that changed his entire life.

Marie was killed in a car accident.

Young Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing. The only family member that he had left, and the only one that really cared about him was long gone. That thought alone was enough to drive him from the home that he shared with her. He ran off, and was not seen for the rest of the day. Cops were not able to find him at all.

Mickie found him, sitting in the rain on his front porch. She had just gotten the news that Marie was dead, and she was coming home briefly to head over to the house to comfort Michael, but here he was. He was sitting in the rain, crying his blue eyes out. Mickie did the only thing that she really could do at that point, and that was to comfort her friend's little brother.

By blind luck, and an act of god, she managed to get custody of Michael, and the rest of that certain part of their life was history. Of course their is a lot more about this in the coming few months.

* * *

><p>Michael snapped back to reality, and continued to stare out the window. Rain was steadily come down, and those memories that were of him living with Mickie were those of his greatest times, ironically. As he grew up, he became a much mature man, and with that, it became both a gift and a curse. On one hand, he grew up, and began to notice women in a much more interesting way. That is where the problem that he currently had now lied.<p>

He was in love with Mickie James.

It all started one night with a certain dream that he had...

* * *

><p><em>Michael was sound asleep in his bed. He was peaceful then, but out of nowhere he felt a kiss being placed on his lips. His eyes shot open, and he saw Mickie laying right on top of him. When she broke the kiss, she smiled at him.<em>

_"Well, hello handsome." Mickie said. "I hope that you were having a good sleep."_

_"Mickie, what are you doing here?" Michael asked, his voice shaking._

_"I wanted to have some fun, don't you?" Mickie asked him._

_Michael didn't have time to respond, because before he could open his mouth, Mickie was already stripping off his boxers that he was wearing. Mickie looked under the sheets, and looked back at him._

_"Whoa, nice." Mickie said, kissing him again._

_"What are you doing?" Michael asked her again._

_"Just shut up and enjoy the ride." Mickie said. She then impaled herself on his member, and after a few seconds, she began to rock back and forth with her hips._

_"I known that you wanted to have sex with me Michael." Mickie whispered. "I have seen the way you have been looking at me, the way you have been undressing me with your eyes. This is what you wanted, isn't it."_

_"Yes, it is. I wanted this for the longest time." Michael answered, his mind focusing on the task at hand._

_Feeling his climax coming, Michael screamed out, "I love you, Mickie!"_

_"I love you, too!" Mickie screamed as she came to her climax as well. Mickie sighed, and rested herself against Michael's bare chest._

_"You are amazing..." Mickie whispered. "Michael..."_

* * *

><p>"Michael!" Mickie screamed, causing Michael to jump and be knocked out of his daydream.<p>

"Yeah, what's up?" Michael asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"I am ordering a pizza. Is pepperoni alright?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Michael said.

Mickie smiled, and left his room. Michael stood there, blushing like crazy.

Michael went to his bedroom mirror, and ran his hand through his long blonde hair, noticing a long, but barely visable L shaped scar. Michael and Marie both knew how that scar got on his forehead. Rubbing the scar brought up some really bad memories, and the way that the scar got there caused a shiver to run down Michael's spine, it was that bad. In hindsight it might not be that serious, but due to what happened to him, and when the event that caused him pain happened, it was downright frightening that something like that could happen.

Michael took a deep breath, and left his room, his mind wandering about many different things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is it for the first chapter. What is going to happen next is still up in the air. With that said, please read and review.<strong>


	2. The Beginning of Something Big

**AN: As the next chapter begins, Michael finds himself at home, alone. While Mickie is at TNA performing a show, that leaves him alone with his thoughts, and some more very inappropriate dreams...**

**Chapter Two: The Beginning of Something Big**

Mickie was at the sink washing some dishes, as Michael ate his pizza in silence. She wondered what was bothering him. For a while now, Mickie knew that whenever Michael was like that, silent, and avoiding eye contact with her, he either did something really wrong, or that he has something on his mind that he wants to talk about. She knew that he was more than a little emotional about what happened to his sister. Hell, she still was, but while that was on his mind, it was obvious to Mickie that there was something else that was bothering him.

"Mike, you have been awfully quiet today. Is everything alright?" Mickie asked sitting next to him.

"I'm fine. It's just that I have a lot on my mind." Michael answered her with a smile.

"Are you sure, because you look like you are feeling kind of sick." Mickie asked, placing her cool hand on his forehead.

Michael quickly flinched and snatched away from her, and Mickie grew even more concerned, and confused as to why he would do something like that.

"Sorry, I just...it's hard to explain..." Michael said, walking away and towards his room. Mickie wanted to chase after him and make him tell her what was going on, but she knew that she had to be subtle about what was happening. She had no time to think about it now, of course, because she had a show to get ready for and a show to do.

Mickie knew that something was going on with her friend now, but what was it?

* * *

><p>Michael was lying awake in his bed, unable to sleep. Michael wanted to apologize to Mickie for his behavior earlier in the evening. Michael wanted to tell her that he was sorry, but he did not have the nerve to. Maybe it was better to let the entire thing blow over. Of course, with the situation that he was in, that was not going to happen soon, of course.<p>

"Mike? Are you sleep?" Mickie asked, appearing in his doorway.

"No, what's up?" Michael asked, sitting up.

"I am about to head out. I left you some money in my room for anything that you need, but I wanted to know if you are alright." Mickie asked.

"Yeah, I was just feeling real well, and I was tired." Michael said, sitting up and looking right towards her. Mickie walked over to him, and kissed his forehead.

"Alright. Love you." Mickie said, walking out, and closing the door. Michael let his head hit the pillow.

"Great, now I am not going to sleep easily after that." Michael asked, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>As Michael was watching the <em>Impact PPV Final Resolution, <em>he was more interested in what Mickie was wearing than her match with Gail Kim. She wore some shorts, and a tight top that put her breasts on full view. He got turned on just watching her in the match with that on. What killed the mood was that Mickie lost, thanks to Madison Rayne.

Michael shut off the TV, and went to bed, but the minute that his head hit the pillow, he began to have another inappropriate dream about Mickie...

* * *

><p><em>Michael was in the shower when he felt someone watching him. He did not know who it was, but he felt that it was Mickie, which caused him to blush. He glanced towards the curtain, and saw the shadow which appeared to be that of a woman. Michael wanted to stay in the shower, and avoid her, because this was more than a little awkward, but this was turning him on. Michael reached out for the towel that he had out there, but it was not there where he placed it. Mickie had it, most likely. Man, now he felt like he was in some trouble.<em>

_Having nothing to lose, Michael stepped out of the shower, soaking wet, and in his birthday suit. Mickie stood there, and looked him up and down._

_"Whoa, nice." Mickie smiled, staring at his lower area. Michael was going to ask her what she was staring at, but he decided against it, and covered himself up. Mickie laughed and held out the towel._

_"Thanks for the show." Mickie said, wrapping him in the towel, and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Michael stood there, blushing badly._

* * *

><p>Michael found himself being shaken awoke by someone. When he got his bearing and his vision cleared, he could see that it was Mickie. She was smiling at him, and along with that smile, she had a quizzical look on her face.<p>

"Are you okay?" Mickie asked him.

"Uh, yeah, why do you ask?" Michael asked her back.

"I came in the house, and I heard moaning coming from your room. I thought that you were hurt, or you had a girl up here and you were having some fun with her. Now I see that you are alright, and you have no one up here with you." Mickie said. "That's good, because I was concerned a little bit. What were you dreaming about, anyway?"

Michael comtemplated telling her the truth, but he was not ready for that to come out yet, so he figured that he better tell her something that would satisfy her concern.

"I was just tossing in my sleep, dreaming about various stuff." Michael lied. Mickie shrugged her shoulders, and Michael knew from experience that she was not buying what he was telling her.

"Well, as you can see, I am fine." Michael said, giving her a sleepy smile.

"Good. I am back for a little while." Mickie said, adjusting her seat on the edge of Michael's bed. "I have a few days off, so we are going to go horse riding, okay?"

"Okay. That should be fun." Michael said. Mickie smiled, and kissed his forehead, and left. Michael sat there awake for a few moments. Then he laid back down. This could be his chance to tell Mickie how he really felt about her, and maybe she felt the same way. Of course, she could shoot him down, and that would absolutely kill him.

Well, you can't know until you try, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the next chapter, an eventful horse ride turns into something that neither Michael or Mickie can see happening. What is going down? R&amp;R to find out!<strong>


	3. Hardcore Country

**AN: Needless to say, there is only about one chapter left in this story, give or take. So, this chapter is going to be about Michael finally telling Mickie his true feelings for her. Of course, before he can do that, he has to tell her the truth about what happened to him a while ago, and to make matters worse, Mickie finds out something about Michael that will make her look at him in an entirely different light...**

**Chapter Three: Hardcore Country **

Needless to say, Michael was more than a little nervous about going horse riding. He has never been, but Mickie has, and she was more than an expert on it. Michael and Mickie drove out to a ranch more than ten miles away, and they found a place that would let them go and take some horses for a ride. Before they did that, Michael and Mickie changed into their riding clothes. Michael changed into some jeans, some black boots, and a white t-shirt, while Mickie dawned some cut off shorts, a shirt that she tied up around her chest, and some light brown cowboy boots. Mickie and Michael paid for a horse, and then took it out for a ride.

Mickie looked back, and saw that Michael was sort of struggling to keep his balance on the horse. Mickie laughed, and grabbed his hands.

"Hold on to me." Mickie said. Michael was going to ask what she meant by that, but Mickie soon wrapped his arms around her bare stomach. Michael hid his blush as they rode around in the sunny area around the ranch.

Mickie soon felt Michael lay his head on her shoulder, and let out a contentful sigh.

_I have to admit, he looks really happy with me. I also can't believe in how handsome he has become. _Mickie thought to herself. The more that she thought about it, a relationship with Michael was something that she could really think about. Then again, she wondered if he would feel the same way. Man, if Marie was alive today, she would literally kill Mickie for having these thoughts about her little brother.

_Maybe not. _Mickie thought.

* * *

><p>Michael and Mickie soon came to a clearing, and decided to take a rest. Mickie tied up the horse, and Michael sat with his back against a tree, watching the sun set off into the distance. Michael wondered if he should tell her what happened to him, and how would she take it. Michael shrugged his shoulders, and waited for Mickie to take a seat in the grass right next to him.<p>

"So, are you having a good time?" Mickie asked him. Michael smiled and nodded his head.

"Good." Mickie said. "It is nice to get out, you know? Just the two of us."

Mickie was going to continue but Michael raised his hand to stop her.

"Mickie, I have something to tell you, but I want you to be quiet until I am finished." Michael said. Mickie stopped talking, and nodded to signal that she understood what he was saying.

"Alright." Michael took a deep breath before continuing. "Marie never told you this, but one of her ex-boyfriend's shot me in the head when I was about seven years old. I was sitting at home, in the living room watching TV. Out of nowhere, I hear the front door being kicked off the hinges, and there he was, standing there, pointing the gun at me. I tried to run, but I heard a bang and a sharp pain in my forehead. That was the last thing I could remember before waking up in the hospital. Marie told me that there was a bullet in my head, and if they removed it, it would leave me handicapped for life. But if it would stay, it would kill me eventually."

"It's still there, so that means..."

"I'm slowly dying." Michael said.

"Michael. I-I don't know what to say." Mickie said.

"It's getting late. We better get back before they think that we stole the horse." Michael said. He tried to laugh, but Mickie could tell that he was barely holding it together, and that he was literally trying not to break down, crying. Mickie knew that it took a lot for him to tell her that something like that, especially something that terrible and horrific.

But the fact that he told her that made her think that there was something more to his feelings to her.

Maybe it was romantic feelings?

* * *

><p>When they got back to the ranch, Michael remained silent for most of their time there. Mickie tried to get him to talk, but he just walked towards his room, feeling sad, and of all things, hopeless. Mickie watched as he entered the room, and shut the door. Carefully, and silently, she pressed her ear to the door to hear what he was saying, but all she could hear was the faint sound of him crying softly.<p>

Mickie fought back tears, and went towards her own room.

* * *

><p>Michael was sound asleep in his bed, when he felt an extra weight on the far side of the bed. He opened his eyes to see Mickie's faint figure pulling back the sheet to clib into bed with him. Michael was now fully awake, and wondered what she wanted. Michael saw that she was only wearing her t-shirt and some pink panties.<p>

"Mickie? What's going on?" Michael asked in a sleepy tone of voice.

She did not say a word, because all she did was give him a quick peck on the cheek, and nuzzled against him.

"I love you." Mickie whispered.

"I love you too." Michael whispered. Mickie nuzzled against him, and went to sleep.

Needless to say, Michael didn't sleep at all that night, but he did lay there with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW MONTHS LATER<strong>

It was Christmas time, and the snow was falling heavily outside on the late night. It was only mere hours before Christmas, and Michael could not be happier. He was with the most beautiful woman in the world, and she really loved him back. Mickie came into his room from her own room, wearing a red and white Christmas nightie. She sat on Michael's lap, and then kissed him.

"Having a good Christmas?" Mickie asked him.

"Yeah." Michael said, smiling. "I just miss Marie around this time of the year."

"I know. I miss her too. She loves Christmas." Mickie said. Michael nodded his head, and then yawned loudly.

"Okay, it is time for bed." Mickie said, pulling back the comforter in his bed, and letting him slide in.

Michael was going to ask something, but his face turn a deep red when Mickie slid into bed along side of him.

"Merry Christmas." Mickie said.

"Merry Christmas." Michael said. They deeply kissed before turning out the lights, and falling asleep in each other arms.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, an explanation is in order here. This story was only three chapters long because the fourth chapter would have been incredibly short, and it would have made the story longer than intended. Plus, this is posted on SaturdaySunday because of the holidays. Thanks for reading, and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
